Ascensor
by Makiko Lime
Summary: Oneshot. Lemon. InuYasha se acercó lentamente hacia Kagome y empezó a besarla. Fue tierno, dulce, comprensivo, agradecido. ¿Y por qué no? Era un beso con amor. Estaban encerrados en el ascensor. ¿Por qué desaprovechar esta oportunidad única? InuKag.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Oneshot pura y exclusivamente utilizado para saciar los apetitos sexuales (?) Ustedes sabrán que si fuera mío, entonces Inu se vería convertido humano... permanentemente.**

**Ascensor.**

_InuYasha se acercó lentamente hacia Kagome y empezó a besarla. Fue tierno, dulce, comprensivo, agradecido. ¿Y por qué no? Era un beso con amor. Estaban encerrados en el ascensor. ¿Por qué desaprovechar esta oportunidad única?_

* * *

**Ascensor.**

_Tokyo._

_Invierno.  
_

Respiró con fuerza, abrazándose y un ligero vapor empezó a salir de sus labios. Giró su rostro, observando el lugar. Formado en un cuadrado perfecto, con paredes blancas y el suelo gris, y en una pared un espejo. Era signo de que no había calefacción.

Abrazó las piernas contra su pecho y apoyó su mentón entre sus rodillas, notándose un pequeño tiritar. Sus dientes volvieron a castañar, y los estaban secos. Miró hacia la esquina, y entonces notó que él apenas se movía y no apartaba su vista de ella.

– ¿Qué tanto estás mirando? –preguntó con voz cortada, gracias al frío. Frunció el ceño enojada y envidiándolo.

Odiaba como los hombres parecían inmunes a todo, como ocultaban sus sentimientos, si tenían frío o calor. Deseó poder formar esa barrera contra todos.

Él soltó un suspiro y la miró con cierto sarcasmo.

– No puedo creer como te mueras de frío –respondió finalmente, observando el ascensor y finalmente se levantó, caminando hacia el teléfono que estaba al lado de los botones.

Quería hacer lo mismo, pero había algo que la obligaba a quedarse allí. En cierta manera, se sentía muy cansada y con ganas de dormir, tal vez el hecho de dormir la mantuviera caliente.

– Esta cosa no funciona. –Anunció él, notando la mirada irónica de su compañera -. ¿Tanto frío sientes?

Parpadeó confundida ante el tono ligeramente preocupado y se sonrojó, notando como recibía cierto calor. En este momento agradecía ser tan tímida.

–La ultima vez que me fijé, estaba nevando –respondió, como queriendo explicar el por qué sentía tanto frío.

Era mucho, demasiado quizás, y ella se encontraba tan desabrigada. Todo se encontraba en el auto, la chamarra estaba en el asiento de atrás, al lado del saco. Pensar que ahí había calefacción y ella aquí, muerta de frío.

Observó su ropa entre sus brazos y frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta que fue una ilusa. Estaba usando una ligera blusa blanca, que mostraba discretamente su sostén blanco, y una falda de color negro hasta las rodillas, con los zapatos sobrios y fríos del mismo color.

Soltó un suspiro, notando como el vapor de su aliento aparecía y desaparecía en fracción de segundos. Masculló unas palabras, enojada consigo misma y se encogió lo más que pudo contra el rincón dónde estaba.

–Eres muy tonta, Kagome –dijo él, muy cerca de ella y cuando quiso darse cuenta, le estaba colocando su saco sobre sus hombros -. ¿Para qué te vestiste así?

Parpadeó, preguntándose el por qué debía poseer unos ojos tan hipnotizantes y cautivadores. Se aferró al saco, percibiendo su calor y su olor. Cerró sus ojos un momento, luego sonrió cariñosamente.

Sí tan solo supiera…

–Había calefacción aquí.

Él se cruzó de brazos y Kagome notó que respiraba por la boca, un ligero vapor salía de sus labios. Tembló ligeramente, sintiendo un poco más de calor en su cuerpo.

–Pero…

Ella levantó un dedo, quería actuar lo más normal y amistosa posible.

–Y también hay calefacción en mi auto.

Los ojos de él dieron contra los de ella y algo cambió en su mirada. Le sonrió nerviosamente y quiso ocultarse más en ese saco, tal vez si lo hacia podría sentir cómo si fueran los brazos de él brindándole calor.

Mou_… ¿Por qué a mí?_, pensó Kagome temblando. Cerró los ojos y tuvo ganas de quedarse dormida, necesitaba descansar… hacia tantos días que no podía dormir bien. Últimamente, sus sentimientos eran cada vez más fuertes y menos fáciles de manipular, dejándola en vela durante toda la noche y cuando al fin podía calmarse, sólo dormía unas pocas horas.

–Kagome, no te duermas –dijo él con voz burlona, se levantó y se acercó al cuerpo hecho un ovillo -. ¿Kagome?

Ella no respondía.

Miró nervioso a ambos lados y acarició los brazos de ella, notándolos fríos. Frunció el ceño. Esto era imposible… Si hace unos momentos Kagome se encontraba muy bien, pero cada vez su cuerpo se enfriaba más.

–Te… tengo frío –murmuró Kagome, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él, pardeó de manera lenta y pausada -. E… eres… muy… cálido.

La miró confundido pero le acarició el cabello como si fuera una pequeña niña. Era tan indefensa, parecía tan inocente; era como una pequeña que recién conocía el mundo, como si finalmente hubiera salido de ese mundo de fantasías para enfrentarse a la realidad.

–¿Qué pasa?

Finalmente, ella lo abrazó fuertemente con sus brazos y recostó todo su cuerpo sobre el de él, percibiéndolo cálido y acogedor, como si fuera su cama. Se sintió como si estuviera en su casa, y no en un frío aparato.

–I… InuYasha… –balbuceó Kagome, moviendo ligeramente su rostro pero sonrió. Parecía dormida -. T… tu corazón…

Esto era muy extraño, pensó el chico deteniendo sus caricias. Era como si estuviera sumergida en un sueño, o algo parecido. Kagome estaba muy extraña.

–Tengo miedo –anunció finalmente, levantando sus ojos hacia los de él -. Per… perdóname… Me… pasa… mucho… esto…

–¿Kagome?

Ella se incorporó un poco, hasta poder estar a la altura de su rostro y lo acarició con su fría mano. Sus ojos… había algo en esos ojos chocolates. La miró, frunciendo el ceño, notando como se acercaba cada vez más a él.

–Ha… hace… frío… ¿P… puedo… dor… dormirme… en… tu… tu pecho? –tartamudeó Kagome, su mano se deslizó suavemente hasta el hombro de InuYasha, quien tembló confundido.

Se miraron fijamente, hasta que el chico asintió y ella sonrió con cierta dificultad. InuYasha se acomodó contra la pared, mientras que Kagome se acomodaba en el pecho tibio, cerrando los ojos y suspirando con cierto alivio, él la abrazó y se cubrieron con el saco.

Sus emociones eran cada vez más fuertes y apenas lograba controlarlas. Kagome no era una persona que sintiera emociones tan fuertes y que la debilitaran de esa manera, no comprendía cuáles hasta qué punto eran sus emociones. Esto ocurrió desde que InuYasha le sonrió y se mostró amable con ella.

Al menos, una vez.

Todas las noches le pasaba lo mismo: caía en un estado sumiso, dónde apenas podía moverse y pensaba en él. Pensaba, pensaba y pensaba. Una y otra vez. Todo el tiempo. Todas las horas. Todos los minutos.

Quería besarlo.

Quería abrazarlo.

Quería estar con él.

Nunca sintió las emociones con tal intensidad, con tanta insistencia y aunque ella quería controlarlas como siempre lo hizo, esta vez era imposible. Se sentía cuando tenía quince años y le fue dado su primer beso. Sólo que aquella vez no se comparaba con esto.

–¿Te… encuentras bien? –preguntó InuYasha, soltando su aliento en el oído de Kagome, quien frunció el ceño y asintió -. ¿Qué te pasó?

Ella entreabrió los ojos e InuYasha pudo notar como si algo hubiera cambiado en ella, había algo extraño… Algo nuevo.

–Mmm… –murmuró Kagome, moviendo su mejilla contra el pecho de él -. ¿Por qué…? –su pregunta murió en sus labios y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

InuYasha la miró confundido.

–¿Por que qué?

La muchacha se subió un poco más, rozando todo su cuerpo contra la camisa del muchacho. Pudo percibir como la respiración de él cambió radicalmente en el momento que apoyó su mano contra el pecho, justo en el corazón.

–¿Por qué late tan rápido tu corazón? –preguntó inocentemente, mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa perezosa.

Las manos de InuYasha apretaron ligeramente su cintura y notó cierto sonrojo naciendo desde su nariz hasta esparcirse por su rostro. Aquella sonrisa perezosa se hizo más grande y con lentitud se acercó a él.

–¿Qué diablos…? ¡Ka… Kagome! –chilló InuYasha, ligeramente enojado y la soltó -. ¡Keh! ¡Pareces que te encuentras mejor…! -¿Qué más podía decirle? -. ¡Aléjate de mí!

Ella lo miró dolida unos momentos, con los ojos brillantes como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Él la miró nervioso, expectante a ver ese líquido caer por el rostro y sin embargo eso no sucedió.

–¡Eres un insensible! –exclamó Kagome, golpeándole el pecho que hizo un sonido hueco -. ¡Eres el hombre con menos tacto que conocí! –volvió a golpearlo, como si fuera una niña pequeña -. ¡Pensé que querías hacerme el amor!

La boca de InuYasha cayó y la miró con los ojos abiertos. Kagome se tapó la boca con sus manos y lo miró nerviosa, arrepentida y con cierto temor.

Él tomó las muñecas de ella y la miró frunciendo el ceño, con esa manera fija. La chica tembló ligeramente, sintiendo como si quisiera leer su mente. "_Mou…_", pensó queriendo soltarse pero era firmemente sujetada.

–¿Qué dijiste? –gruñó el muchacho, mirándola fijamente y esperando pacientemente a esa respuesta que nunca llegó -. ¡¿Qué mierda dijiste?!

Ella retrocedió un poco, sonrojándose furiosamente. Toda su cara parecía hervir, en especial sus mejillas.

–Que… que… eres… el hombre… con… menos tacto… que conocí –respondió con dificultad, ladeando el rostro para no ver a esos ojos hipnotizantes y fijos.

Lentamente, InuYasha liberó las muñecas de Kagome pero sus manos rodearon la cintura, acercándola a él. "_¿Para qué hablé?_", pensó ella con nerviosismo y debido a la brusquedad todo su cuerpo se cayó en el pecho, ocultando su rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre su cuello y el hombro.

– InuYasha… Yo… Lo siento, de verdad –dijo atropelladamente Kagome, incorporándose y mirándolo a los ojos. Él entrecerró los suyos y parecía mirarla fijamente -. No sé… no sé por qué pensé eso… Tú… Tú tienes a Kikyou… Y de verdad…

Lo que la chica no sabía era que no estaba mirando sus ojos, si no como esos labios se movía tan rápido y aquél vapor caía en su rostro. Ella no estaba equivocada en lo último que dijo, es verdad que quería hacerle el amor… sólo no sabía que ella estuviera enterada de sus intenciones.

La veía caminar por el pasillo, esas piernas se movían tan… tan así, siempre cubiertas por una falda hasta las rodillas. Esa sonrisa eterna, su mirada brillante, la risa… Esa voz. ¿Cuántas veces no se imaginó escucharla gimiendo su nombre?

Pero mentía... No tenía a Kikyou. Ella no significaba nada, al menos no ahora y como antes. Y, para él, eso estaba bien.

–¿InuYasha?

Él levantó su mirada entrecerrada hacia los ojos de Kagome y ella lo miró asustada, queriendo separarle de su cuerpo pero algo la acercaba cada vez más y más.

–Cállate –murmuró al fin, abriendo su boca y cubriendo la de ella en un beso. Sólo era eso: un beso.

Ella gimió asustada, pero se dejó besar, moviendo sus labios contra los de él, siguiendo entusiasmada lo que siempre esperó desde aquella vez. Presionó los hombros de InuYasha y se acercó más, profundizando.

Su corazón latía acelerado contra su pecho, y todas sus emociones se liberaron de aquella barrera. El frío lentamente se fue de su cuerpo y algo cálido la abrazó, era como si sus propios sueños se hubieran hecho realidad.

Movió el rostro a igual que InuYasha para estar más cómodos, mientras que lentamente dejaban de moverse furiosamente sus labios, hasta hacer un baile lento, calmo, cariñoso. Todo lentamente se calmó y simplemente empezaron a disfrutarlo.

Kagome apoyó las rodillas contra el suelo y sus brazos rodearon muy lento el cuello del muchacho, acercándolo más hacia su cuerpo. InuYasha la asió más hacia sí, sujetando su cuello mientras devoraba sus labios de forma literal.

"_InuYasha…_", pensó Kagome, rozando ligeramente la lengua de él. Era como lo había soñado, o tal vez mejor aún. Aunque un sueño, era tan similar a un sueño. ¿Y si todo esto resultaría ser solo un sueño? No, tal vez no lo era.

O tal vez sí.

¿Quién podría saberlo? Todo parecía tan irreal. Primero estuvo encerrada con él su oficina, luego lo pudo encontrar muchas veces por el pasillo, y ahora estaba encerrada, besándose con él, en el ascensor estancado gracias a una tormenta de nieve.

¿Qué podía ser estos sentimientos? La impulsaban a besarlo cada vez más, apretarlo más contra su cuerpo, a desearlo, a querer hundirse y fundirse más en él. "_¿Qué… qué me está pasando?_", se preguntó Kagome, acariciando el rostro de él con su mano, de textura diferente a la de ella.

Lentamente, el beso volvió a encenderlos. Sus cuerpos se pegaban constantemente, sus lenguas se movían contra sus bocas.

Descontrol.

Todo estaba perdiéndose. El control. La cordura. El por qué se encontraban ahí, encerrados. No había necesidad de preguntarse, y mucho menos de responder.

La que alguna vez fue una inocente Kagome, ahora algo extraño tomó riendas en el asunto. Ya no sentía timidez. Ya no sentía miedo de hacer algo que no le gustase.

A InuYasha parecía gustarle. Kagome está encantada, sería imposible negarlo. E, inclusive, escuchaba a su instinto el como comportarse. Y las dudas, no las tenía.

Sólo quería que InuYasha no terminara rechazándola. Sólo quería que él la besara, que la mirara a los ojos y volviera a sonreírle.

Que le diera a entender que la quería, no importase para qué, pero que guardara esos sentimientos fuertes y poderosos como ella poseía hacia él.

Sin romper ese primer beso, InuYasha hundió sus manos en la cabellera oscura de la chica, jugando con unos pequeños rizos que se formaban y enredaban entre sus dedos. Eran suaves, podía percibir un olor cálido: a flores, a primavera. A ella.

La recostó en el suelo, colocándose encima de Kagome, encerrándola contra su cuerpo. Quería besarla. En todos lados. Dónde sea. Dónde ella quiera. Sólo si lo dejaba besar, él se encargaría del resto.

De hacerla enloquecer.

De hacerle tocar el cielo con sus manos.

Kagome lo hizo volver loco. Sus piernas ocultas. Sus blusas algo transparentes. Su sonrisa. Su voz. Sus ojos chocolates, tan brillantes, tan cálidos.

Lentamente, empezaron a borrarse el frío. Sus cuerpos se sentían muy bien juntos. Mutuamente, comenzaron a acariciarse.

InuYasha detuvo el beso y luego lo profundizó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. ¿Estaba bien todo esto?

Kagome acarició su paladar. Sus dientes. Su lengua. Acariciaba su boca con lentitud, con armonía, con ternura. Lo acariciaba de la misma manera que uno haría para no olvidarse, para memorizar todo.

Como si temiera que simplemente fuera un sueño.

Un sueño en que ambos participaban.

Con lentitud, él se separó y la miró a los ojos, acariciando su rostro.

–InuYasha… –gimió Kagome, cerrando los ojos para ocultar sus lágrimas. Si lloraba, si dejaba mostrar sus sentimientos, él la dejaría.

No quería volver a sentir el frío.

–Kagome –respondió él a su vez, sin siquiera preguntarse por qué sentía ese pánico.

Ella tocó su rostro con sus manos, con lentitud. Pasó de las cejas espesas, a su nariz respingona, a las mejillas sonrojadas y cálidas, hasta sus labios rojos e hinchados. Mostró sus ojos chocolates a él.

Ambos no pudieron evitar mirarse, recorrer sus rostros y memorizar.

Sabían lo que querían.

– InuYasha… –murmuró Kagome, insegura, reincorporándose -. Yo… yo… no…

Él la miró de arriba abajo, pasando por sus piernas entrelazadas, sus manos apoyadas en el frío suelo, su blusa que se movía a causa de la respiración dificultosa, sus labios entreabiertos, su rostro enrojecido. Sus ojos.

–Está bien, Kagome.

–Pero…

–No hacemos algo malo.

–Pero yo…

–Todo estará bien.

–Yo…

–Nadie nos verá.

Ella bajó la mirada, confundida.

–¡¿Y tú?!

Él parpadeó, no esperando esa pregunta.

–¡Yo no quiero que sea… sea sólo eso! ¡Quiero algo más! –explotó, con los ojos en lágrimas, sintiendo el frío abrazándola -. Yo… quiero…

Él se acercó y le acarició el rostro, sonriéndole con ternura.

–¿Quieres hacer el amor? –dijo al fin.

Los ojos de Kagome brillaron temerosos, y asintió. El corazón latía.

–A mí también –asintió el muchacho, sonriendo hasta mostrar sus dientes pero su rostro cambió.

La muchacha se le encogió el corazón. No había rastro de ese rostro frío, ceñudo e incluso un poco inocente. Ante ella se mostraba un nuevo InuYasha.

Y ese nuevo le causaba un sentimiento extraño.

Pero cuando se acercó y la besó de la misma manera que la primera vez, todo en su mente se extinguió. Dónde estaba. Que si era bueno. Que si era malo. Todo desapareció apenas esos labios rozaron los suyos.

El tiempo desapareció. Estaban en la nada.

–InuYasha –gimió Kagome, excitada, contra sus labios, abrazándolo fuertemente con sus brazos y no queriendo que se separase de ella.

–Kagome –respondió él, con una voz distinta, más ronca y gruesa. ¿Era por el deseo?, se preguntó la joven -. Kagome… –la tomó de la cintura y la alzó ligeramente, cubriendo el frío suelo con su saco.

Ella miró nerviosamente. Todo volvió apenas dejó de besarla, de tocarla. Estaba en la realidad y aquello era que iban a hacer el amor sobre el saco de él.

–¿Y si se mancha? –preguntó nerviosamente la muchacha, notando como InuYasha corría el cabello de su cuello, rozándolo con sus dedos, incendiando su piel, y le daba pequeños besos.

Él se separó y le mostró una sonrisa cómplice. Sus dedos subieron lentamente por su blusa, tocando los senos cubiertos por la tela y el sostén. Finalmente, llegaron a los botones y lentamente comenzó a desabrocharlos.

Vio un rastro de piel y se acercó, mordiéndolo. Kagome gimió interiormente. Ardía. Por donde pasaran esos labios, esas manos, parecían dejar un rastro de fuego sobre su piel. Era como electricidad recorriéndole el cuerpo.

–No pasará nada, Kagome –respondió contra la piel de su cuello, mordiéndola, lamiéndola como si fuera un perro.

Ella gimió. Sentía el rostro muy caliente. Las venas palpitaban contra su piel.

Sus manos se movieron hasta la cabeza de él y enterró sus dedos entre ese cabello largo y sedoso. ¿Alguna vez pensó en lo suave que podía ser? No. En realidad, era la última parte del cuerpo que ella quería tocarle.

Su corazón latió aceleradamente contra su pecho, mientras que las manos de él iban desabrochando uno por uno, botón por botón. Finalmente no hubo más blusa blanca. No más botones blancos. Sólo un sostén blanco quedaba.

Ahogó un chillido cuando él posó sus labios contra el sostén, rodeando con sus dientes el pezón que se endurecieron rápidamente.

– ¡No! –gimió Kagome, moviéndose inquietamente, siendo presa de un pánico repentino hacia lo desconocido y nuevo para ella.

"_¡Sí!_"

–Inu… Yasha… basta… –ladeó el rostro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como lamía la tela de su sostén y volvía a tomar su duro pezón con la boca -. ¡No lo hagas!

"_Hazlo_"

Él se incorporó y se acercó a ella. Su mano se deslizó suavemente por la nuca, arrancándole espasmos de placer. La acercó nuevamente contra su boca y presionó sus labios. Estaban encerrados en un ascensor. ¿Por qué desaprovechar esta oportunidad única?

–No… me… beses…

"_Bésame_ "

InuYasha profundizó el beso y todo explotó.

* * *

**xxx**

–¡Kagome, maldita sea, despierta!

Fue traída brutalmente a la realidad. Apoyó sus antebrazos en el suelo y miró donde se encontraba. Estaba en el ascensor.

Pero con él.

Por un ligero impulso, miró más abajo y descubrió a su blusa desabrochada y el sostén algo corrido, sin mencionar que estaba algo húmedo.

–¿Qué me pasó?

Estaba confundida.

Y él estaba fastidiado.

–Te desmayaste.

Lo miró como si le hubiera dicho que el cielo era de color verde.

–¿Me desmayé? ¿Por qué?

InuYasha la miró preocupado y le acarició la sien, para luego seguir sobre su cabeza. Kagome lo miró atenta y luego entrecerró los ojos, dejándose acariciar como si él fuera su amo y ella una mascota.

–¿Tienes alguna experiencia en esto?

–No. ¿Tiene algo de malo?

Él se alejó rápidamente y la miró algo sorprendido, luego incrédulo y finalmente soltó una maldición.

–¿Crees que puedo ahora hacerte el amor?

–Sí.

–¡Maldita sea, Kagome! ¿Eres tonta o qué? –InuYasha la acorraló con su cuerpo, rozando su nariz contra la de ella, mirándola enfurecido -. ¿Estás conciente de… lo que podría pasar?

Ella lo miró a los ojos, pero sonrió de todas formas.

Tenía mucho miedo de lo que podría pasar después. Tenía miedo de que no la hablara más. De que no la abrazara. De que no la besara.

Aún así, InuYasha no era capaz de saberlo.

–Sí, lo sé.

–¿Estás segura?

–…

Ella lo miró, pidiéndole solo algo que él pudiera entender. InuYasha bajó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable, y volvió a subirla hacia sus ojos.

Estaba decidido.

–No quiero quejas después.

Ella sonrió divertida.

–No las tendrás.

InuYasha se acercó lentamente hacia Kagome y empezó a besarla. Fue tierno, dulce, comprensivo, agradecido. ¿Y por qué no? Era un beso con amor.

Abandonó sus labios rápidamente, yendo hacia su mentón, besándolo. Siguió el contorno de su nuca, escuchando la respiración apresurada y algo nerviosa de Kagome, sintiendo que esto sería mucho más divertido.

Le enseñaría lo que era hacer el amor.

De hecho, aprenderían juntos lo que era hacer el amor.

Plantó delicados besos en el cuello femenino, mordiendo juguetonamente la clavícula y el principio del valle de sus senos. Escuchó como ella ahogaba un grito, se tensaba pero no hacia nada por detenerlo.

Bien. Muy bien. Quería facilitarle las cosas.

Sintió como Kagome hundía sus dedos nerviosamente en su cabello y lo aplastaba contra ella. Su respiración era cada vez más irregular.

Soltó un suspiro contra la piel blanca de la muchacha, rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de ella y la levantó del suelo. Kagome lo miró entre asustada y expectante, pero él solamente miraba el sostén con atención.

Entonces, lo percibió.

Unas manos inquietas recorrían su espalda, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar al broche que sostenía a sus senos. Retuvo el aire apenas escuchó un click y la tela se deslizaba por entre su cuerpo y el de InuYasha.

Lo miró.

Él la miró.

El verdadero placer pronto vendría.

Sujetó entre sus dedos la cabeza de InuYasha, percibiendo esos labios avanzar hacia más abajo, con lentitud, con suavidad. Su cabello le causaba cosquillas. Sus labios le causaban placer a su cuerpo.

Estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. Pero se dejó besar, acariciar.

Dejó que hiciera con su cuerpo lo que más le plazca. Él, seguramente, sabría lo que debía hacer y como actuar.

En cambio, ella estaba insegura. No tenía conciencia de lo que sucedería, apenas un conocimiento muy leve. Y, en cierta manera, estaba agradecida de que InuYasha le enseñara eso.

La lengua de él se movía ágilmente por entre su seno. Lo acariciaba. Lo lamía. Lo mordía. Lo besaba. Lo exploraba. Descubría aquella suave redondez, esa dulce calidez, esa pequeña montaña rodeada de un perfecto rosado.

Tentador.

Delicioso.

Exquisito.

–Kagome.

Ella respondió con un sonoro gemido al tiempo que InuYasha se encargaba del otro y descubría su otra calidez. Su otra textura. Su otro sabor.

Las manos de Kagome cayeron de su cabello hacia sus hombros, enredándolos entre la camisa blanca y apretando fuertemente contra ellos. No soportaría otra vez ese placer, no podría siquiera imaginar… si podría volver a sentir algo tan grande como eso.

Tanto placer.

De pronto, InuYasha se detuvo. De pronto, sus manos empezaron a bajar lentamente por su espalda hasta llegar al cierre de su falda y empezar a bajarlo lentamente. La chica escuchó atentamente ese sonido.

¿Qué quería hacerle?

–I… InuYasha…

–Shh… –respondió él, escondiendo su rostro entre los suaves senos de esa pequeña mujer y la volvió a recostar en el suelo.

Kagome asintió y cerró los ojos.

"_Déjate llevar_", intentó autoconvencerse.

Su falda desapareció. Los zapatos fueron corridos y olvidados. Y lo último que quedaba de ella, su prenda interior, se deslizó con suma delicadeza por unos dedos expertos y casi hasta comprensivos.

Todo fue tan rápido, tan lento. Todo fue de una manera que apenas podía recordar. Lo último que pudo percatarse era cómo InuYasha besaba sus muslos con fervor y se adentraba en el centro de su femineidad, besándola.

–¡I… InuYasha! –gritó Kagome, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente, apretando sus puños e inconscientemente sujetó la cabeza de él.

Placer.

Sólo era eso.

Placer.

"_InuYasha…_"

Nada de amor. Nada de promesas. Nada de delicadeza. Este era el juego en que ella quiso meterse, aún sabiendo las consecuencias.

"_InuYasha_"

Sólo era… tener sexo en el ascensor.

–¡InuYasha!

Y aquello la lastimaba. Le molestaba. Era como un intruso. Una bacteria.

InuYasha se separó de ella y se acercó, con el dorso de su mano tapando su boca. Kagome lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el placer notándosele en su rostro sonrojado y la leve capa de sudor en su cuerpo.

–Kagome…

Como le gustaba que dijera su nombre así. Suave. Ronco. Poderoso. Masculino. Era como si la acariciara completamente.

–InuYasha… yo…

Volvieron a besarse. Así de simple: un beso.

Torpemente y con los ojos algo nublados por sus lágrimas, Kagome comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. Acarició su pecho desnudo, percibiendo la aspereza de su piel, la contracción de sus músculos, el acelerado latir de su corazón. Aquella pequeña cicatriz allí, como una herida.

Una herida en el corazón.

Lo miró a los ojos y le besó suavemente el cuello, empezando a bajar. Lento, muy lento. Quería sanar su corazón, su herida. Quería hacerle olvidar cualquier rastro de mujer en ese cuerpo que ahora era suyo.

Al menos por esta noche.

Sus manos siguieron bajando, sin embargo. Se encontraron con el cinturón, con un botón, con un cierre, con una tela extraña. Ella quiso desnudarlo de la misma manera que él lo hizo. Quería acariciarlo también, besarlo, lamerlo. Explorarlo.

–Mierda… –gimió InuYasha, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como Kagome encerraba en su mano, su miembro y empezaba a recorrerlo -. Kagome… –se miraron a los ojos, ella descubrió con placer su rostro sonrojado.

Le había causado mucho placer.

InuYasha tomó débilmente sus hombros y la acercó a él, besándola. Con lentitud, Kagome liberó de su mano aquella parte, recordando su textura, su dureza, su calor, su… tamaño. Y todo eso sería parte de sí misma.

No sabía si emocionarse o asustarse.

–InuYasha…

Él la sentó entre sus piernas. Kagome percibía absolutamente todo lo que sucedía, lo que ella estaba rozando con su parte íntima.

Lo abrazó del cuello con fuerza y lentamente, InuYasha empezó a adentrarse en su intimidad, a entrar en ella. A llenarla de él.

Kagome gimió.

InuYasha soltó un quejido y luego impulsó más en el interior.

Más gemidos.

Él la besó, ella lo besó. Ambos se besaban mientras seguían un movimiento que lentamente Kagome comprendió.

Todo parecía romperse en miles de pedazos. Todo estalló. Todo se volvió claro. El cuerpo de Kagome respondía a las dudas de su corazón, de su mente. No había dudas. No había miedo.

Solo una calidez en su pecho.

–Te amo.

Sólo amor en su corazón.

* * *

**xxx**

–¿Estuvieron toda la noche juntos?

InuYasha asintió. Kagome estaba dormida, sus ojos estaban cerrados y seguía apoyada en el hombro de él.

–¡Hizo casi menos de diez grados! –exclamó Miroku, frunciendo el ceño en incredibilidad -. ¿Cómo hicieron para mantenerse calientes?

InuYasha se encogió de hombros.

–Oh, bueno –el chico de coleta soltó un suspiro, aflojando sus hombros, ya lo molestaría -. ¿Y qué pasó? –brillante.

El otro muchacho frunció sus cejas y supo que era el momento de huir. Tomó de los hombros a Kagome y la condujo hasta el estacionamiento, dónde se encontraba el auto color rojo gastado de ella.

Se miraron unos momentos.

"Te amo"

"Kagome…"

"Te amo…"

"Keh, yo también…"

La chica sonrió perezosamente ante su imaginaría conversación. InuYasha no respondió a sus sentimientos, en realidad no dijo ni una palabra y así debía ser. Él era un empleado cualquiera, ella la secretaria del jefe.

Sólo… fueron amantes una vez.

–Oh, muchas gracias –dijo alegremente Kagome, entrando a su vehículo y encendiendo el motor seguido de la calefacción -. Oye, discúlpame… por los inconvenientes.

InuYasha miraba fijamente su saco. En él, habían hecho el amor. En él, InuYasha fue dueño del cuerpo de Kagome, de sus sentidos, de su virginidad, de su corazón.

–Bueno… –la chica soltó un suspiro y cerró lentamente la ventanilla, pero algo la golpeó. Observó la sonrisa algo cínica del muchacho y alzó una ceja confundida.

–¿Te gustaría venir algún día a mi departamento?

"Te amo"

Ella lo miró atentamente y luego sonrió también.

–Me gustaría.

Hizo rugir el motor y empezó a andar, siendo observada por InuYasha. Mirándolo fijamente por el espejo retrovisor, lo pensó unos momentos.

Oh, cuanto lo lamentaría.

Se detuvo y sacó su cabeza por la ventanilla.

–¿Y si vienes al mío? Hay calefacción –respondió divertida.

Él la miró, luego sonrió. InuYasha rápidamente se subió al asiento del pasajero y la miró pensativamente.

El saco estaba en el asiento de atrás. Y ella tuvo razón: había calefacción en su auto.

–Oye, Kagome.

Ella lo miró.

"También te amo"

–Déjame conducir.

–¿Por qué?

–Soy el hombre aquí, las mujeres no saben conducir.

–¡Oh, eres tan cínico! –rugió ella con los ojos en llamas.

Lo deseaba.

–¡Es verdad! ¡Tú no sabes conducir! Me sorprende que este coche siga en pie –los ojos de InuYasha también brillaban.

La deseaba.

–Este pequeño es muy resistente.

Se quedaron en silencio.

–InuYasha… –apretó fuertemente el volante y no lo miró, pero se sonrojó -. Te…

Él cubrió su mano con la de él, y le regaló una bella sonrisa.

Una atractiva sonrisa.

–Está bien. – Contestó con simpleza.

Ambos se dirigieron una mirada y juntos fueron a departamento de Kagome.

Tal vez, si tenían suerte, también se quedarían encerrados en el ascensor.

**xxx**

* * *

**Notas de Makiko:** Wee, primer oneshot corregido. Le saqué una parte, si algunos se acordarán e inclusive modifiqué párrafos enteros, también algunos errores tontos. Es muy gracioso ver que siempre hay una parte en donde separaba, no sé qué me pasaba en ese momento XD

Personalmente, este oneshot es uno de los que menos me gusta. Lo veo un tanto infantil, inmaduro quizás. Y es así como era, después de todo.

En fin, gracias por los reviews que recibí en su momento. No saben cuan felices me hacen (y cuan cierta es esta frase).

Le cambié el título porque el otro me parecía muy soso.


End file.
